


A Study In Her

by Sherlock_Sociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, johnlock mirror, lesbian molly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Sociopath/pseuds/Sherlock_Sociopath
Summary: She was beautiful and made my heart beat faster.She looked at me like I was her world, and yes that terrified me but I loved it.She appreciated me and not in the same way he did.She was different.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inspirtation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/250138) by 7 percent solution. 



> This was inspired by http://the-7-percent-solution.tumblr.com/ although I have changed it (of course).

Another dead body was bought into the morgue today. Just one.  
Nothing new for Me.

Things were pretty quiet these days.

Nothing ever happens to me.

He had been murdered. That much was obvious. It had been a blow to the back of the head.  
Someone was coming in to view it.  
I thought it might have been Sherlock since he is never busy too.

But I wasn't disappointed with who showed up. 

She was quiet, not shy, just quiet, and hadn't spoken to me when she came in.

She was tall and her long, brown hair cascaded down her back.  
Her cheekbones made her look mysterious keeping me captivated. I didn't take my eyes off of her, and I couldn't, even if I wanted to.

She stood over the body, looking down at it carefully, observing everything, just as I was, except I wasn't looking at the dead body.

"I need a fully body examination and a complete autopsy report by tomorrow, a mans alibi depends on it," She said turning around to face me.

I hadn't even realized she knew I was there.

"Uhm... okay," I said with a small smile before walking off.

"I was wondering... Would you like some coffee?" I asked as I reached the door.

"I'm available Friday, if that's alright with you?" She said taking notes, facing the body again.

"I-i me-meant i'm g-going to the cafe-t-teria," 

"Oh," she said sounding disappointed.  
"Black with two sugars," She said turning around to face me.

She walked towards me, her eyes slowly trailing up and down my body, making me fee very insecure.  
She licked her lips as she stopped only centimeters from me.

My breath was caught in my lungs, as a her eyes met mine once again.

"So... are you busy Friday?" she asked, a cocky smile forming on her face.

"No," I replied. "Where should I meet you?" I said, trying my hardest to get my words out.

"There's a nice little cafe, not to far away, called Angelo's. Meet me there around 11," she said smiling beautifully before walking back to the body.

I walked outside the door.

I learnt against the wall, my legs and hands shaking. No one has ever effected me like that.  
My heart was racing and my was uneven.

She was a new start.  
Me and the detective.  
Me and Stanley Hopkins.


End file.
